


If I Could

by imaginarycircus



Category: Spirited
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzy can't sleep and Henry comes up with a novel way to help her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/gifts).



Suzy tossed and turned and kicked the duvet off her legs. Henry knew that restlessness of hers, it was like an old friend he didn't particularly like.

"You know what you need?" he said.

"Yes." She turned to face him and said,"Don't say it."

"Why? It's perfectly human, Suze--"

She got out of bed and went into the kitchen. He heard the tap running and then the whisper of her bare feet on the floor as she returned with a glass of water and set it down with a click on her nightstand.

"Cold water isn't going to help."

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Lie down and I'll tell you a story," he said.

"How is a story going to help?" She was so wound up that her shoulders were hunched up near her ears.

"Will you just trust me?" he said.

She lay down on her back and everything about her body was rigid and he wanted. He wished he could do something about it, but he couldn't. Not directly. He rolled onto his side as close to her as he could.

"Take off your underwear," he said. He knew she was going to resist, not him, but what he was about to suggest.

"Why?" She shot him a look with her brow furrowed. She was wearing the same red and white silk nightgown she'd been wearing the night he was Zac. He ignored the memory of slipping it off her, because right now he was focused on her and what she needed.

"Suze." He flicked his eyes down to her hands which were resting on her stomach.

"Oh, Henry. I can't. Not with you watching." She covered her face with her hands, but he could tell she was flushed. He could very nearly feel the heat coming off her.

"I'll close my eyes," he said and he closed them. Baby steps were needed here.

There was the sound of fabric rustling against fabric and then the soft drop of cloth hitting the bedroom floor.

He kept his voice pitched just above a whisper, letting rasp in her ear. "Suze, do you want me to tell you what I'd do to you if I could touch you?"

She made a small sound, not loud enough to be a gasp. And whispered back, "Yes."

"Right then. Before when you were brushing your teeth I was watching you. When you bent forwards to rinse your mouth out I wanted to walk over and pick you up and sit you on the counter. Can you imagine me spinning you around and lifting you onto the counter? Can you feel the weight and warmth of my hands on your waist? The coolness of the counter underneath you?"

"Mmmmm, yes."

"I'd slip a hand behind your head and I'd kiss you. And I'd want to do it gentle and slow, but I can't because I've been waiting too long. But you don't mind because you've been waiting too. And I'd kiss you until you were dizzy. My fingers are tangled in your hair and my tongue is in your mouth."

"You taste like cigarettes and whiskey," she said and from the catch in her breath he guessed she was touching herself, but he didn't open his eyes.

"You taste like peppermint. I'm standing between your legs and I pull you to the edge of the counter, right up against me. Can you feel how much I fucking want you?"

"I'm fumbling with your belt, but I can't get it unfastened. Oh."

"S'all right. I got it--" He undid his belt.

"--while you're doing that. I slip off my underwear."

"Then we're both trying to get my trousers undone at the same time, so it takes twice as long, but you can't help yourself, can you?"

"No," she said and her breathing hitched.

"I'm pushing at your entrance--"

"And I pull you into me." Her breathing grew ragged and he guessed she was close.

"And I'm thrusting into your hot, wet--"

"Henry, open your eyes."

There was just enough light for him to see the flush on her cheeks and that her lips were swollen as if he'd actually crushed them with kisses. He locked eyes with her for a moment until she tipped her head back and came undone with a long low moan. Her limbs looked loose and heavy with pleasure, which was good. She'd sleep now. And although it wasn't ideal he'd take it. He could see, hear, and smell her and that would just have to be enough.


End file.
